1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical tone waveform signal generating apparatus which generates a musical tone waveform signal in response to a musical parameter inputted thereto.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 63-40199 discloses the known musical tone waveform signal generating apparatus, which provides first and second signal lines, input portion and transmission portion. Herein, the waveform signal is transmitted forward in the first signal line, and then returned backward in the second signal line. The input portion inputs both of the waveform signal from the second signal line and the musical tone control signal for controlling the musical parameters of the musical tone to be generated. In response to the musical tone control signal, the input portion varies the contents of the waveform signal, which is then outputted to the first signal line. The transmission portion delays the waveform signal from the first signal line by the delay time corresponding to the pitch of the musical tone to be generated, and then the delayed waveform signal is fed back to the second signal line. The input portion is designed in accordance with the mouth-piece of the wind instrument to be simulated, while the transmission portion is designed in accordance with the resonance tube of the wind instrument. When the musical tone control signal corresponding to the performance information is applied to the input portion from the external device, this apparatus generates the waveform signal in response to the musical tone control signal, so that this apparatus can simulate the tone-generation of the wind instrument.
In the above-mentioned conventional apparatus, the input portion is directly connected to the transmission portion. Therefore, the conventional apparatus cannot simulate the characteristic of air-flow which is flown through the gap formed between the mouth-piece and reed of the wind instrument. Thus, there is a problem in that the conventional apparatus cannot simulate the musical tone generated from the wind instrument well.